Drs Wily-Light-bots: DWLN: Powered Up!
by Spica M
Summary: Parte del universo DWLN. Los sucesos del juego Powered Up! vistos desde el punto de vista de Time Man.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM

 _Pertenece al Universo DWLN. Para poder entender este fic es necesario que hayan leído "Drs. Wily-Light-Bots: DWLN"_

* * *

 **DWLN: Powered Up!**

Era un precioso día afuera, las aves cantaban, las flores brotaban, en días así, un robot master, estaba cuestionando su sanidad mental.

—Les parecerá algo-algo extraño, pero he-he decidido conquistar el mundo-mundo. He tomado control-control sobre los preciosos robot-robot masters de los doctores—

Anunció Break Man antes de que la pantalla explote y huya en su nave espacial. El robot master miraba la nave de Break Man alejándose de la pantalla sin mirar atrás. Debería hacer lo mismo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, el robot master se vio corriendo de regreso al laboratorio de los Doctores Light y Wily mirando a Break Man en su pequeña nave llevarse una bolsa con los robot masters.

—¡Detente! —

Exclamaba el Dr. Light mientras Break Man reía. El Dr. Wily estaba lanzándole cosas a la nave.

—¡Me los-los llevaré! —

Anunció Break Man antes de que una de las cosas que el Dr. Wily lanzaba le diera a su nave y Break Man saliera volando rápidamente.

—¡Es un desastre! Usar nuestros robots para conquistar el mundo…—

Exclamaba el Dr. Light mientras el Dr. Wily bufaba y miraba al robot master que entraba y lo empujaba lentamente hacia el laboratorio destruido.

—Tenemos que detener a Break Man—

Dijo el robot master sorprendiéndose a si mismo por las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—¿Estás seguro? —

Cuestionó el Dr. Wily mientras en robot asentía un par de veces antes de que los doctores intercambiaran miradas y asintieran. El robot master no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso.

—Tenemos que prepararte—

Dijo el Dr. Wily antes de que ambos trabajaran en el robot y este fuera inmediatamente tras el primer robot robado.

Cut Man.

El camino parecía como si lo hubiera visto antes. Los robots que disparan desde las paredes eran muy familiares. Aquellos robots voladores los conocía.

—Deja vú. Parece como si lo hubiera visto antes—

Escuchó la voz de su hermano hablar mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

No podía evitar el alivio al escucharlo.

—Cuidado con esas cosas—

Dijo en voz alta el robot master sonriendo un poco antes de saltar y disparar.

Si bien el camino le era familiar, había cosas que no sabía cómo hacerlas. En esos momentos, la voz de su hermano salía con alguna idea para ayudarlo o él mismo lograba pensar en algo útil.

—¿No sería mejor correr? —

O a veces su hermano tenía ideas que lo irritaban.

—¡Quieto! —

Tenía que decirlo en voz alta, su hermano necesitaba saberlo. ¿Por qué? Solo sabía que su hermano debía saberlo.

—Ya falta poco—

Animaba el robot master con una sonrisa al ver de lejos la compuerta finalmente.

—¡Esa clase de robots de un ojo no deberían dejarse cerca de los robot masters normales! —

Exclamaba su hermano haciendo reír al robot master.

—Por fin a las compuertas del robot master—

Murmuró su hermano antes de que el robot master cruzara y se viera frente a Cut Man.

—Todos estos robots destruidos, Break Man tenía razón sobre ti. Aunque me corte en pedazos, ¡te completaré! —

Murmuró Cut Man antes de comenzar a atacar.

El robot master no tenía otra opción más que esquivar y disparar. Las heridas eran inconsecuentes.

—¡Ten cuidado con esas cosas! Podrías matar a alguien—

Su hermano no podía mantenerse callado en medio de una batalla como esta.

—¡Esta derrotado! —

Exclamó el robot master antes de acercarse a Cut Man y ser llevado de regreso.

—¡Muy bien! —

Exclamaron los doctores mientras lo reparaban y revisaban a Cut Man antes de que el robot master siguiera en su camino hacia Bomb Man.

El robot master estaba listo para seguir.

El camino fue breve y el robot master miraba las bombas y los robots que lo atacaban.

—Bien, no falta mucho—

Animó el robot master. La leve risa de su hermano fue suficiente como para animar al robot master a seguir.

—¡Si nunca vuelvo a ver esos Sniper Joe saltarines, va a ser demasiado pronto! —

Exclamó su hermano molesto mientras el robot master reía un poco.

—Si hay algo muy molesto con esta situación, son las Napalm Bombs, ¿Quién en su sano juicio coloca bombas que se hacen pedacitos en medio de un camino? —

Cuestionó el robot master mientras seguía avanzando con cuidado.

—Dementes como Break Man, hermano. Dementes como Break Man pondrían bombas así en medio de un sitio como este. Esperan que caigas y mueras—

Respondió su hermano mientras el robot master asentía a sus palabras y continuaba su camino.

—¡Es hora de patear a un robot master! —

Exclamó su hermano mientras el robot master asentía un poco y cruzaba las puertas.

—¡Ah! No corras, vamos a tener mucha diversión con mis explosivos—

Saludó Bomb Man mientras el robot master suspiraba y se colocaba frente al robot master.

—A estas alturas ya deberías acostumbrarte a las rarezas de nuestros hermanos—

Comentó su hermano mientras Time Man asentía un poco al escucharlo.

—Debiste haber venido el día antes de ayer, tenía unos grandes boom-booms entonces—

Comentó finalmente Bomb Man antes de comenzar a saltar y lanzar sus bombas.

—¡¿En serio?! El día antes de ayer este sujeto estaba trabajando—

Mascullo su hermano mientras el robot master reía un poco esquivando las bombas.

—¡Concéntrate en tu trabajo! —

Exclamó el robot master mientras seguía disparando.

—¡Entonces hay que cortar la mecha de sus bombas! —

Exclamó su hermano mientras el robot master parpadeaba y disparaba.

Con la batalla de Bomb Man, no tardo tanto como temía y se dio cuenta que muchos de sus hermanos aún estaban desaparecidos.

Con un gran suspiro, sujeto a su hermano y se lo llevó.

Sabía que el siguiente iba a ser Ice Man.

El piso resbaloso y terrible era difícil y le irritaba bastante. Afortunadamente, la barrida era algo que le ayudaba a seguir rápidamente, aunque tenía que tener cuidado en algunos momentos.

—¡Esas horribles plataformas! —

Exclamó su hermano y el robot master soltó una risa antes de seguir avanzando con cuidado.

—¡No te preocupes! —

Exclamó el robot master antes de verse en tierra firme finalmente.

—Un poco más. Ice Man está cerca—

Animó su hermano y el robot master asintió un poco animado al escuchar a su hermano hablar.

Los robots flotantes solo hacían molestar al robot master, estaba muy cerca de sujetar uno y golpearlo.

—Hay algo peligroso acercándose. ¡Debo congelarlo a cualquier costo! —

Exclamó Ice Man en cuando vio al robot master cruzar.

—¡No me rendiré! —

Dijo Ice Man comenzando a disparar el Ice Slasher.

La batalla contra Ice Man fue bastante difícil.

—Es extraño que tengas que bombardear el hielo para que todo se arregle—

Su hermano y sus comentarios de último momento no eran apropiados, pero le indicó el arma necesaria.

Ice Man no tenía piedad a pesar de todo y el robot master tenía que temer cuidado al lanzar la Hyper Bomb.

—¡No me imaginaba que alguien tan pequeñito fuera tan feroz! —

De nuevo, comentarios inapropiados pero muy animados para el robot master.

Finalmente, el robot master salió avante sobre Ice Man y se lo llevó de regreso.

—Siguiente parada, Fire Man—

Susurró el robot master antes de transportarse de regreso.

Calor, demasiado calor.

El robot master sabía bien que ese calor era terrible para su hermano.

—¡Por todos los cielos! Esta situación está que arde—

Comentarios así hacían muy pasable esta situación. Especialmente por la lava.

Avanzando con cuidado, el robot master estaba solo, pero podía sentir a su hermano cerca con cada paso que daba.

—Hay que tener cuidado—

Murmuró su hermano mientras el robot master miraba a las llamas levantarse.

—Y que lo digas, estas terribles llamas dañarían mi hermosa contextura si se acercaran a mí—

Respondió su hermano mientras el robot master miraba hacia atrás y veía a la lava.

—¡A correr! —

Exclamó su hermano mientras seguía subiendo y bajando con cuidado.

—¡Claro que no! Si corres como un idiota, algo va a salir mal—

Recriminó el robot master mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano.

—Aburrido—

Saltando y disparando con el terror de que algo trate de tirarlo a la lava, el robot master suspiró con alivio al verse frente las compuertas.

—¡Ya era hora! —

Exclamó su hermano y el robot master solo pudo asentir.

—¡Fuego! ¡Quema! ¡Quémalo todo! —

Exclamó Fire Man mientras el robot master parpadeaba un par de veces. Esto no era lo que esperaba como saludo por parte de Fire Man.

—¡Deberás ser congelado para que te calmes! —

Exclamó el robot master molesto mientras comenzaba a disparar el Ice Slasher.

—¿Te estas calentando ya? ¿Estas furioso? ¡¿Estas ardiendo de furia?! ¡Fuego! —

Preguntó su hermano en medio de la batalla con determinación a derrotarlo.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué el de fuego tiene que estar demente? —

Preguntó su hermano mientras el robot master asentía un poco.

La batalla entre Fire Man y el robot master fue complicada por el sencillo hecho de que estaba preocupado por su hermano. Algo le decía que su hermano podría estar en peligro.

Finalmente, con Fire Man derrotado, la batalla siguiente era contra...

A pesar de que no quería hacer esto, terminó en un camino extraño, todo el camino que seguía solo le indicaba una terrible noticia.

—¿Sabes? Este lugar es terrible. Me da escalofríos solo seguir avanzando—

Murmuraba su hermano mientras el robot master asentía un par de veces. Era un horrible lugar.

—No sé porque, pero parece que algo terrible se acerca—

Respondió el robot master concentrado en avanzar. Tenía que seguir avanzando así no sea algo que quiera.

Escaleras, robots y espinas solo le daban una mala espina.

—Bien, hora del show—

Dijo su hermano en cuanto cruzó la puerta y se vio frente a frente con su hermano, supo que era lo peor que podría pasar.

—No.…—

Susurró el robot master retrocediendo sus pasos enfocándose en la mirada de su hermano.

— ¡Una copia elegante! —

Exclamó su hermano por el comunicador y el robot master dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien, solo hay una salida para esto—

Murmuraba su hermano mientras el robot master asentía.

Podía pelear contra una copia de su hermano.

— ¡No dejaré que una copia trate de detener esto! —

Exclamó el robot master molesto se haber sido utilizado y comenzó a atacar con el poder de Fire Man hacia la copia de su hermano.

La copia sonaba muy parecida a su hermano.

—Dejémoslo ahí—

Murmuraron él y su hermano al unísono.

Tiene que seguir avanzando

Elec Man.

Con las escaleras constantes, podía escuchar a su hermano quejarse.

—¿Porque tantas escaleras? ¿No se dan cuenta que las piernas van a crujir después de esto? —

El robot master no pudo evitar la risa al escuchar a su hermano.

Siempre sabía que decir en momentos como este. Era una agradable voz a escuchar en momentos así.

—¡¿Tienen idea lo peligrosos que son los cuadros con electricidad?! —

Exclamó el robot master molesto escuchando la risa de su hermano antes de calmarse. Le gustaba cuando perdía la calma.

—No creo que eso sea algo muy importante en estos momentos, hermano—

Unos pequeños saltos y vio hacia arriba la compuerta de Elec Man.

Subir y subir, finalmente se halló frente a Elec Man y comenzó su batalla.

—Lo hiciste bien, pero es hora de decir adiós. Prepárate para el corto-circuito de la dulzura de este momento—

Anunció Elec Man sonriendo de lado al ver al robot master llegar.

—No te preocupes, no te aburriré, aunque la eternidad que te espera lo hará—

Dijo finalmente antes de comenzar su ataque.

—El Oil Slider. Su debilidad es el Oil Slider—

Murmuró el robot master antes de comenzar a disparar el Oil Slider hacia Elec Man evitando el Electric Beam.

El ataque era peligroso para el robot master. Sabía que eso era malo para él. Sin embargo, su hermano contaba con él para esto. No iba a rendirse.

—¡Wow amigo! Que rayos para más brillantes. ¿No crees? —

Definitivamente no era el momento para escuchar los comentarios de su hermano.

Finalmente, Elec Man fue derrotado.

Era extraño cuando algo le lastimaba.

Guts Man solo fue una brisa rápida. Casi no pudo ver los detalles de su ruta. Apenas y podía evitar que le disparen o caer al vacío. Los mets solo le recibían con una bala cuando les daba tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡¿Quién tuvo la idea de colocarle balas a los Mets?!—

Exclamaba su hermano molesto mientras el robot master esquivaba las balas del Met y sonreía al escuchar a su hermano.

—¿Los doctores o Break Man? Esa es la verdadera pregunta, hermano—

Respondió el robot master riendo un poco disparando rápidamente.

—¡No quiero filosofía ahora mismo! —

Exclamó molesto su hermano mientras el robot master solo negaba lentamente y seguía avanzando.

—Hermano, la filosofía es lo que evita que las cabezas huecas gobiernen el mundo—

Replicó el robot master riendo al escuchar el gruñido de su hermano.

—Bien, bien, paremos este gran momento y veamos al grandote—

Dijo su hermano mientras Time Man asentía y cruzaba la compuerta.

—¡Hey! Solo hombres, los niños pequeños no pertenecen aquí. ¡Regresa antes de que seas herido! —

Exclamó Guts Man mientras el robot master se limitaba a suspirar mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano al otro lado.

—¡No tengo tiempo para ti! Si me despiden, tu tiempo se acabará también—

Dijo Guts Man comenzando a flexionar sus brazos.

La batalla con él debería ser sencilla.

—¿Sabes? Congelarlo y disparar como demente suena una hermosa idea. ¿No lo crees? —

Preguntó el robot master sonriendo. Era débil ante esa estrategia.

Ya faltaba poco.

Finalmente, logró derrotarlo y vio con satisfacción como caía.

—¡Muy bien! —

Escuchó a su hermano celebrar y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora solo quedaba Break Man.

—Si puedes escucharnos. Esto va a ser complicado y tienes que resistir—

Escuchó a uno de los doctores hablar y asintió. Sabía que ellos estaban preocupados por todo lo que va a pasar en el camino hacia el responsable.

—Estaré bien—

Respondió por el comunicador.

Le pareció extraño no escuchar de su hermano.

Robots que saltan, columnas de fuego, escaleras y finalmente, una enorme masa amarilla.

— ¡Ese maldito ojo! —

Exclamó su hermano mientras el robot master asentía y comenzaba a disparar al ojo.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! —

Exclamó el robot master mientras escuchaba a su hermano suspirar.

—No te librarás de mí. ¡Jamás! —

No sabía cuánto alivio le daban esas palabras.

—Hay que mantenerlo en la temperatura adecuada—

Escuchó decir al Dr. Light antes de asentir y cambiar al poder de Fire Man.

Fue una mejor idea de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Muy bien! Solo un poco más—

Decía el Dr. Wily antes de que la masa volviera a formarse.

Otra serie de saltos y varios disparos que finalizaron a la masa amarilla.

Algo en esa masa amarilla le recordaba a su hermano.

—Imagina si fuera una masa de otro color—

Comentó su hermano.

Inmediatamente, comenzó otro camino. Tenía que liberar la tensión y la mejor manera era seguir en el siguiente camino.

—Es extraño. El agua siempre nos ha dado problemas—

Comentó su hermano mientras seguía avanzando lentamente por el agua.

—Pero no nos hace nada ahora mismo y debemos aprovechar la situación—

Comentó con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a la máquina que descendía.

—Creo que las rocas de aquí no son decoración—

Murmuró el robot master sonriendo mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano.

—Bien dicho, hermano—

No faltaba mucho para que la máquina acuática fuera destruida y el siguiente camino esté abierto para el robot master.

No tardo en avanzar por el camino. Quería acabarlo pronto. Sus niveles no estaban muy bien pero no estaban en los puntos críticos que siempre se mantenían.

Volver a batallar con sus hermanos fue extraño. El robot master se preguntaba si estos eran una copia o eran sus hermanos.

—No podemos perderlos—

Escuchó al Dr. Light antes de asentir al ver su duda respondida y seguir avanzando.

Era provechoso saber las debilidades de todos ellos.

— ¡Copias de mal gusto no son bienvenidas aquí! —

Exclamó el robot master irritado mirando a su copia. No esperaba una copia de él. De sus hermanos, tal vez. Una copia suya no era algo que quería ver.

—Hermano...—

Escuchaba a su hermano por el comunicador.

Esperaba que haya escuchado lo que dijo.

— ¿Sin piedad? —

Preguntó el robot master.

—Sin piedad—

Confirmó su hermano antes de batallar con su copia.

Era agradable saber que todo estaba bien. Especialmente cuando su copia acaba de ser destruida.

—Falta poco—

Escuchó decir al Dr. Wily y supo que debería estar muy cerca de Break Man para que el doctor diga eso.

Avanzando lentamente contra la máquina, el robot master solo pudo ver que se estaba bajando muy rápido sus estadísticas.

— ¡Resiste! —

Escuchó a los doctores al unísono.

— ¡No te vas a morir! —

La voz de su hermano. Era un susurro débil.

No.

No va a dejar que nadie lastime a su hermano.

Con un disparo más, la máquina fue destruida. Break Man había sido destruido dentro de la máquina.

A su alrededor, sus bajantes estadísticas solo mostraban que iba a apagarse en cualquier momento.

—...an—

—...Man—

—...e Man—

—...me Man—

— ¡Time Man! —

Time Man abrió los ojos mirando a los doctores preocupados por él.

No tenía sentido. ¿Lo salvaron de la máquina de Break Man?

Después de un minuto, sus bancos de memoria se restablecieron.

Podía recordar claramente...

El comienzo

 _—Time Man_

 _—Este es tu hermano, Oil Man_

 _—¡Hey bro!_

 _El blanco del laboratorio y los rostros de los doctores._

 _El saludo lleno de entusiasmo de su hermano_

 _Su hermano_

 _—Aparentemente, están desarrollando personalidades complementarias_

 _—Bueno, eso no lo esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado_

 _El jardín de la casa lleno de colores_

 _—¡Mira! El sol está saliendo_

 _Las risas en silencio mientras miraban el amanecer_

 _—Los doctores nos regañarán si saben que estamos aquí_

 _—¡Exacto! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Time_

 _—Lamentablemente la dejaron toda en ti cuando te construyeron_

 _—Hey, ¿crees que solo dejaron eso? Lamentablemente dejaron todo lo asombroso también en mi_

 _—Ya quisieras_

 _Las risas en el techo de la casa del Dr. Light_

 _Los flashes de las cámaras cuando él y Oil Man fueron presentados._

 _—Nos complacemos en presentar a los modelos DWLN-00A: Time Man y DWLN-00B: Oil Man_

 _—Son los modelos más adelantados para su era que podrán ser parte de la fuerza laboral en unos meses_

 _Toda la atención que Oil Man atraía hacia él, evitaba que molestaran a Time. Oil siempre sabía lo que Time necesitaba._

 _—Son un equipo_

 _—No se dejen llevar por la estupidez universal de los humanos_

 _—¡Albert! No les digas esas cosas a la prensa_

 _Las actitudes de los doctores que siempre los hacían sonreír._

 _La perfección en la que solo eran él, su hermano y los doctores._

 _No necesitaban a nadie más_

La sobrecarga.

 _Las primeras alertas en su visión._

 _"Sobrecarga del sistema"_

 _"No se puede estabilizar el flujo del tiempo"_

 _—No podemos controlar su temperatura cuando usa el Time Slow—_

 _Los doctores preocupados y revisando sus estadísticas cada vez que las alertas inundaban su vista._

 _—¡El mismo tiempo está sobrecalentándolo!_

 _Su gran aliado, el tiempo, era lo que estaba friendo sus circuitos._

 _"Alerta. No se puede controlar el flujo del tiempo"_

 _—¿Qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo? —_

 _La frustración de los doctores era evidente._

 _—No lo sé…—_

 _La frustración dio paso a la desesperación._

 _El horror de su hermano al verlo temblar._

 _Solo quería mostrarle algo interesante fuera del laboratorio…_

 _Su propio horror al ver a su precioso y querido hermano deshacerse en sus manos._

 _—No puede mantenerse estable—_

 _El diagnóstico lleno de tristeza del Dr. Light_

 _—Uno de ellos está sobrecalentándose solo al tratar de mantener todas las variables en el mismo punto y el otro no puede mantener sus moléculas juntas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —_

 _La cansada frustración del Dr. Wily._

 _—Tenemos que tratar de arreglarlos. Debe haber un modo de arreglarlos—_

 _Aún no perdían la fe en arreglarlos._

 _Era agradable ser el centro de atención cuando tratan de ayudarlos._

 _Incluso en esos momentos, trataban de animarlos._

 _—Les traje algo para que puedan entretenerse, sus sistemas necesitan estímulos incluso ahora_

 _—¡Vuelves a tratar de cantar y te patearé, Light!_

 _Las risas que aún resonaban mientras ellos trabajaban arduamente en arreglarlos._

 _Oil solo le sonreía animado con la situación._

 _Mientras Oil esté feliz, él puede preocuparse por la situación._

Los apagados

 _Oil estaba llevando un pequeño robot mientras hablaba a su lado_

 _—…una idea acerca de cómo usar ese pequeño rob…—_

 _Un solo sonido contra el piso._

 _—¡Oil! ¡Doctores! —_

 _Oil Man apagado, deshaciéndose entre sus manos mientras sentía un vacío entre sus sistemas emocionales. Los pasos de los doctores apresurándose hacia ellos._

 _El pobre robot fue tomado por Time mientras miraba a los doctores comenzar a reiniciar los sistemas de conexión molecular hasta poder llevarlo al laboratorio._

 _Las acciones desesperadas de ellos en mantener a Oil estable._

 _El laboratorio se volvió algo muy normal para ellos._

 _Ya no iban a poder salir sin tantas máquinas evaluando su desempeño._

 _Su propio terror al tratar de alentar el tiempo para que Oil pueda mantenerse estable un momento más. Tratar con todas sus fuerzas de controlar las moléculas de Oil para que no se apague._

 _—Time Man, no lo hagas, por favor. Puedes apagarte también_

 _—Sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero no podrás hacer nada si te apagas_

 _Las palabras que solo no se tradujeron en su mente._

 _"Sobrecarga del sistema"_

 _"No se puede mantener estable el circuito de tiempo"_

 _—¡Time! —_

 _Su primer momento de oscuridad y silencio._

 _La luz volvió a sus sistemas y solo halló desolación a su alrededor._

 _Los doctores se notaban extraños_

 _La computadora les indicaba que esos eran síntomas de estrés o de insomnio._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron apagados?_

 _Oil estaba mirando con precaución a los doctores. No se veían bien._

 _Time esperaba que Oil deje de estar tan aprehensivo con él._

 _—Estamos bien_

 _Nunca supo quién dijo esa frase._

 _Podría ser incluso su voz en esos momentos antes de que los mensajes vuelvan_

 _"Sobrecarga del sistema"_

 _"No se puede mantener estable el circuito de control del flujo de tiempo"_

 _La oscuridad una vez mas_

 _La desolación cada vez que despertaba._

El descenso hacia la locura

 _Mientras más tiempo permanecían apagados, más temores comenzaron a tener._

 _—¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que apaguen a Time! —_

 _—No voy a apagarlo, solo quiero revisar el resto de sus funciones. Oil Man, por favor, trata de calmarte. No voy a apagarlo—_

 _La mirada llena de violencia en el rostro de su afable y animado hermano._

 _La sola idea de que estaban solos en el mundo._

 _La mirada del Dr. Light cuando Oil Man le dijo eso, debió ser un indicativo._

 _Podía escuchar a los doctores_

 _Estaban cansados, no estaban pensando bien_

 _Estaban volviéndose irracionales_

 _¿Era él el irracional? ¿eran los doctores?_

 _Es algo borroso_

 _—Thomas, esto se está volviendo peligroso—_

 _La ira incontrolable al sentir las miradas de los doctores sobre ellos._

 _—Creo que deberíamos tratar de codificar las tres leyes de Asimov—_

 _—¡Es una tontería! —_

 _Una charla de paso cuando Oil Man dejó la herramienta del Dr. Light muy cerca de su cabeza._

 _La máquina que los estabilizaba explotó y Oil Man miraba en sus manos un cable._

 _¿Por qué hacer una maquina así cuando deben mejorarlos a ellos?_

 _—¿Por qué hiciste eso Oil Man?_

 _—No hice nada_

 _Oil lo hizo, él lo vio. Pero no dirá nada_

 _Estaban volviéndose irracionales._

 _No pudo ayudarles desde que comenzó a quitar los tornillos a todo lo que hacían para ellos_

 _¿Auto…sabotaje?_

 _Podía ver al Dr. Wily mirando de una forma extraña a Oil Man_

 _El momento en el que las Time Arrows estaban frente al Dr. Wily._

 _—¡Albert! —_

 _La ira que inundaba sus sistemas solo le gritaban que lo hiciera. Que destruyera la ley de la robótica que tratan de colocarle a él y a su hermano. Que destruyera a uno de ellos para que el otro no sea un peligro._

 _—¡Time! ¡Detente! —_

 _Solo escuchaba a Oil gritando su nombre y las Time Arrows se movieron lentamente hacia el Dr. Wily…_

El completo silencio del apagado

 _—En cuanto los apaguemos, comenzaremos las mejoras para ambos_

 _—Serán algo muy increíble_

 _Las voces de los doctores solo hacían eco en sus cámaras_

 _No sabía que hacer_

 _Por un lado…los estaban apagando finalmente_

 _Pero…prometen encenderlos de nuevo_

 _—Lo siento_

 _—¿Estaremos juntos?_

 _—No creo que lo merezca_

 _—Será temporal_

 _—Solo…necesitamos más tiempo_

 _"DWLN-00A iniciando proceso de apagado"_

 _—Nos veremos en el otro lado_

 _"DWLN-00B iniciando proceso de apagado"_

Todo volvió rápidamente y se vio parpadeando al ver a los doctores.

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? —

Preguntó el Dr. Wily mirándolo y luego a las pantallas.

Los sistemas ya reestablecidos ya no daban alerta alguna y al parpadear un poco, Time Man se sentó de un salto mirando a sus alrededores, con un suspiro aliviado, miro a Oil Man, su hermano en la misma situación que él.

— ¡Time! —

Exclamó Oil Man con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oil! —

Replicó Time Man aliviado al ver a su hermano funcional y despierto antes de que ambos fijen su mirada en los doctores que moraban las pantallas a su alrededor.

Una de las pantallas mostraba su batalla con la Break Maquina.

Otra, cerca de Oil Man, mostraba una versión alterna, pero con Oil Man en el lugar de Time Man.

— ¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué hicieron? —

Preguntó Time Man.

No podía perdonarlos aún, pero tenía que saber qué es lo que pasaba. Ellos los apagaron. Oil Man sugería escucharlos antes de hacer algo, después de todo, trataron de matar a los doctores por semanas.

Considerando su situación actual, es todo lo que pueden hacer.

—Time Man, Oil Man. Nos alegra verlos despiertos y funcionales—

Dijo el Dr. Light con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Básicamente, Rock peleó con ambos, fueron derrotados y Quick Man los trajo aquí—

Explicó el Dr. Wily antes de mirar a ambos robot masters.

Time Man apreciaba lo directo que era el Dr. Wily al hablar.

Oil Man creía que era muy cruel o que le faltaba fluidez al hablar.

— ¡Albert! Time Man, Oil Man, ustedes batallaron con Rock y cuando ustedes dos y Rock se apagaron, Quick Man amablemente los trajo junto a Rock y hemos estado reparándolos desde ese momento—

Explicó el Dr. Light con una leve sonrisa.

Oil Man apreciaba mucho el tacto que el Dr. Light tenía al hablar.

Time Man creía que solo era una forma de poner más palabras innecesarias.

Oil Man asintió un poco mientras Time Man miraba a su hermano.

En cuanto Oil Man miró a su hermano, la conexión entre ambos volvió.

'¿Qué piensas?'

'Nos repararon. ¿Quieres quedarte a averiguarlo?'

'Sabes que no me iré sin ti, los doctores nos repararon a pesar de que ayudamos a Break Man en tres guerras'

'...de acuerdo Oil, ¿Que sugieres?'

'Averigüemos lo que más podamos y después nos podemos ir'

'Quieres darles una oportunidad a los doctores'

'Time, me pusieron dos cubiertas y un mejorado cañón de aceite. Nos mejoraron tal y como prometieron cuando nos apagaron'

'Pero nos apagaron'

'Sabes bien que nuestras alarmas aumentaban y estaban peor que nunca cuando nos apagaron y que tratamos de matarlos durante semanas antes de que nos apagaran finalmente'

'Aun así nos dejaron para hacer nuevas versiones'

'Podemos preguntar. Mira, el Doc Light está nervioso por lo que hablamos y el Doc Wily solo está revisando las lecturas de ambos'

'Ellos están más nerviosos que nosotros porque no tenemos las leyes que nos impidan matarlos'

'¿Que dices Timey?'

'De acuerdo. En el momento en el que los doctores traten algo, nos vamos al otro punto del mundo'

'Trato'

Time Man finalmente decidió hablar con los doctores.

—Tenemos unas preguntas...—

* * *

 _"Archivo de reconocimiento"_

 _*DWLN-000: Proto Man/Break Man/Blues*_

 _—Este es Proto Man, Blues. Su hermano mayor_

 _—¿Dónde está?_

 _La mirada sombría de los doctores al responder esa pregunta_

 _—Él…desapareció_

 _Leves momentos en los que los doctores murmuraban acerca de él antes del apagado._

 _—Soy Break Man-Man. Los encendí_

 _—¿Qué haremos si le da un aneurisma?_

 _—No creo que sea humano_

 _—No creo que sea un robot con todos sus sentidos_

 _—Esto-esto fue lo que pasó en-en la anterior guerra…_

 _Una charla larga con los videos de los pequeños robots. Una guerra sin piedad_

 _La sonrisa de Proto Man en la fotografía con los doctores_

 _La sonrisa de lado de Break Man al hablar de los planes contra Mega Man_

 _La sonrisa de Blues…_

 _*DWLN-00A: Time Man*_

 _—Soy perfección_

 _—Porque el tiempo es precioso_

 _—Si tan solo no estuvieras aquí, sería mucho más sencillo_

 _—Antes de eso, permíteme congelar tu flujo del tiempo_

 _—Eres tan compacto…_

 _—¡Me comprendes!_

 _Sus memorias con los doctores no fueron tan malas…_

 _*DWLN-00B: Oil Man*_

 _—¡Hey bro!_

 _—¿Crees que todo esto es solo para admirar?_

 _—¡Es hora del show!_

 _La risa compartida con Oil Man_

 _La sonrisa de Oil Man_

 _El asombro al ver el jardín por primera vez_

 _La sonrisa de lado al ver las cámaras_

 _*DWLN_ _-001: Rock/Mega Man*_

 _—¡Por favor!_ _Solo quiero que vuelvan a casa_

 _El rostro idealista de un niño que quiere a su familia unida_

 _—¡Time Man! Por favor, detente_

 _—¡No quiero pelear contigo!_

 _Y, aun así, levanto el buster cuando no tuvo otra opción_

 _La mirada triste de Mega Man al verlo caer_

 _¿Su mirada feliz…?_

 _*DWLN-002: Roll*_

 _—Esta es Roll, la segunda en la línea principal_

 _—Lindos sistemas de seguridad, lástima que no sean a prueba de tiempo_

 _Su sonrisa en medio del flujo lento del tiempo mientras entraba y robaba su hogar_

 _*DWLN-003: Cut Man*_

 _—Cut Man_

 _Un diseño extraño._ _No hay mucho que añadir_

 _*DWLN-004: Guts Man*_

 _—Guts Man. No hay mucho que-que añadir_

 _Un robot fuerte, sería un problema en el futuro_

 _*DWLN-005: Ice Man*_

 _—Ice Man_

 _Robot congelante, la ironía de que logre congelar todo menos el tiempo…_

 _*DWLN-006: Bomb Man*_

 _—¿Qué clase de diseño horrible es ese?_

 _—Es Bomb Man, fue-fue diseñado de ese modo para-para poder sobrevivir explosiones_

 _*DWLN-007: Fire Man*_

 _—No vas a acercarte a ese robot master_

 _—Lo sé, hermano, lo sé_

 _Las llamas y el aceite son una terrible combinación_

 _*DWLN-008: Elec Man*_

 _—Ahora es mi turno de decirte eso, hermano_

 _—Hmp. Yo sé bien lo que debo hacer con ese sujeto_

 _*DWLN-009: Metal Man*_

 _—Estos son los-los planos del Dr. Wily…fantástico_

 _—¿Por qué sierras?_

 _—La arrogancia del Dr. Wily_

 _Los fríos ojos rojos que miraban a Time Man esperando una orden…_

 _—Me agrada_

 _*DWLN-010: Air Man*_

 _—Superior Break Man, ¿Cómo va a hablar?_

 _—Lo-lo resolveré luego_

 _La risa de Oil al ver el gran ventilador en el centro fue algo que le animó durante días_

 _La inhabilidad de hablar siempre le causó malestar…_

 _*DWLN-011: Bubble Man*_

 _—¡Un robot acuático!_

 _—Hay que darle crédito al Dr. Wily_

 _Solo con sus burbujas, Bubble Man era un robot de aspecto apacible._

 _Obediente y tranquilo_

 _—Me gusta, me gusta_

 _*DWLN-012: Quick Man*_

 _—Me-me gusta_

 _El mayor tiempo de trabajo fue con él._

 _Su velocidad era algo que le molestaba a veces_

 _Era tan…adorable cuando seguía a Break Man como un cachorro_

 _—Espero que se mantenga así_

 _Sus muertos ojos rojos brillaban a veces_

 _*DWLN-013: Crash Man*_

 _—¿Y sus manos?_

 _—No tiene manos_

 _Oil estaba confundido por eso_

 _No era muy importante…_

 _—¡Me gusta este robot!_

 _Oil llevándose al robot master por todo el lugar mientras construían el castillo de Break Man_

 _*DWLN-014: Flash Man*_

 _—Pudo hacer a un robot que congele el tiempo, pero no repararme a mi…_

 _—Hermano, en su defensa, estaba planeando hacerlo. No sabemos lo que planeaban_

 _—¿Por qué los defiendes?_

 _—Porque quiero creer en ellos_

 _Flash Man lo miraba con sus ojos vacíos…_

 _—¡Eres mío ahora!_

 _Llevarlo por todos lados explicándole cómo funciona el castillo, aunque no tenga mente. Era callado y no hacía preguntas_

 _*DWLN-015: Heat Man*_

 _—Parece un encendedor_

 _—¡No te acercarás a él!_

 _—Me-me agrada_

 _Heat Man con sus ojos entreabiertos, miraba a todos con la misma frialdad que todos sus hermanos a pesar de las calientes llamas a su alrededor._

 _*DWLN-016: Wood Man*_

 _—¡Madera! ¿Qué clase de robot es uno hecho totalmente de madera?_

 _—Hay que admitir, su diseño es muy ecológico y resistente con la capa que tiene_

 _Un gran y robusto cuerpo, una cabeza que Break Man estaba construyendo antes de que Oil Man dejara un tronco con una pequeña rama en la parte de arriba._

 _—Hice que Crash Man lo llevara por mi hasta aquí. Cool ¿No crees?_

 _*DWLN-017: Needle Man*_

 _—Él es nuestro hermano, Needle Man. No habla mucho, no se preocupen por ello_

 _El robot rojo hablaba con bastante seguridad mientras su hermano miraba a todos ellos_

 _—Time Man, señor, ¿Lo coloco de este modo?_

 _La primera vez que el robot habló con él. Era un gran cambio respecto a los robots de mirada vacía de la guerra anterior…_

 _*DWLN-018: Magnet Man*_

 _—Soy Magnet Man, experto en fuerzas magnéticas y encargado del procesamiento de la chatarra que se encuentre en los asteroides_

 _Una expresión honesta y sincera en los ojos vivaces de un robot. Era una verdadera lástima que fueran utilizados por los doctores._

 _—Ese sujeto me agrada, quiere mucho a sus hermanos_

 _*DWLN-019: Gemini Man*_

 _Dos sonrisas iguales y un cañón en un brazo_

 _—Somos_

 _—Gemini_

 _—Man_

 _—Expertos en destrucciones con nuestro gran Gemini Laser_

 _—Y nuestra habilidad de duplicarnos holográficamente_

 _Una sola risa y era un solo robot. Después volvieron a ser dos_

 _—¡Están mareándome!_

 _La risa de Oil al escucharlo quejarse de la dualidad de Gemini Man_

 _*DWLN-020: Hard Man*_

 _—Hermano, hay tantos malos chistes que puedo hacer con ese nombre…_

 _Un robot grande y leal, un buen robot con sentido del deber. Una sonrisa al hablar con Oil fue suficiente para saber lo interesante que sería ese sujeto_

 _—Me lo quedaré. Me agradó_

 _La risa al escuchar eso de su hermano mientras el gran Hard Man estaba a su lado, fue suficiente para alegrarle el día_

 _*DWLN-021: Top Man*_

 _—…y me hago cargo de cruzar los pasajes más difíciles con mi sistema de auto balance y puedo lanzar trompos de mi cabeza_

 _La risa de ambos al escuchar los trompos fue divertida, ser golpeados por los trompos no fue divertido._

 _Break Man se limitaba a reírse de ambos junto a Shadow Man_

 _—Me-me agrada_

 _*DWLN-022: Snake Man*_

 _—¡Soy Snake Man!_ _Creo que decir algo más sería redundante_

 _Muy redundante, no podía dejar de pensar en la abundancia de verde en su camino al diseñarlo_

 _—Me gusta el verde. Y las serpientes_

 _—Me agradas_

 _No sabía que Snake Man tenía una lengua como serpiente._

 _—¿Qué tenían en mente los doctores al diseñar a este sujeto?_

 _*DWLN-023: Spark Man*_

 _—¿Qué le ocurre?_

 _—El chip-chip está afectando sus-sus sistemas._

 _—Tendrá problemas de memoria a corto plazo_

 _La gran sonrisa del robot al blandir sus electrodos fue suficiente para que su hermano decidiera hacerse cargo de él._

 _—Alguien debe hacerse cargo de este sujeto_

 _Repetirle más de cuatro veces quien era y mirarlo confundido ante la guerra que se desembocaba_

 _*DWLN-024: Shadow Man*_

 _—…Shadow Man, no habla mucho, pero es muy genial_

 _El robot en forma de ninja que miraba a todos con desinterés. Era algo que lo intrigaba mucho_

 _—No. No me acercaré a ese sujeto a menos que me obliguen_

 _—¿Tienes algún-algún problema con esto-esto?_

 _—¿Aparte de lo repetitivo y largo que es esta guerra? No, Señor Break Man_

 _La sonrisa de Break Man al escucharlo_

 _—Me-me agradas_

 _El robot azul siguiendo a Break Man por todo lado, sus pequeños robots mirando todo con insistencia._

 _—Temo que algo está mal en ese robot_

 _La sonrisa leve de Shadow Man al escuchar a Break Man en sus momentos tranquilos era extraña._

* * *

¡Lo prometido es deuda!

He aquí finalmente DWLN: Powered up. Si bien no sigue la línea canónica de este juego, explica la existencia de Time Man y Oil Man.

Una vez leído esto, quiero aclarar algunos puntos en caso de que no haya sido entendido en el fic:

-Todos los sucesos del Powered up se dan en la mente de Time Man como el protagonista y en la cabeza de Oil Man como el protagonista

-En cada una de sus charlas, Time Man creía que Oil Man era su navegador y Oil Man creía que Time Man era su navegador

-Todo lo que los doctores decían era fuera de sus cabezas cuando ellos les comunicaban sobre algún problema en sus reparaciones

-Las malas estadísticas de Time Man cuando peleaba contra la Break Máquina se deben principalmente a los problemas que estaban teniendo los doctores en reestablecer a Time Man

-Los archivos de memoria solo son flashbacks de algunos sucesos importantes en la vida de Time Man y de sus pensamientos

-El "Archivo de Reconocimiento" es un archivo recopilatorio de todo lo que Time Man sabía de sus hermanos dependiendo de quién se trate. Ya que no fue parte de la primera guerra de Break Man, Time Man no sabe mucho de la primera generación, por lo que en su sueño cambió el orden de debilidades para adaptarse al orden que existe en el juego de Powered Up!, y por eso su archivo de reconocimiento no muestra muchas memorias sobre ellos.

-La última memoria del archivo de reconocimiento sería la memoria del archivo "DWLN-001: Rock/Mega Man" que es justo durante su batalla contra Rock.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
